O is for the Ori
by samantilles
Summary: We know that Kelowna-Langara fell to the Ori. This is how it happened.


"O is for the Ori" is my seventh contribution to **fignewton**'s Alphabet Soup Series. Written for the Jonas Alphabet Soup hosted on the 7th of April 2010 for Gen Fic Day, this is the probably the darkest I've ever written for Stargate. Sometimes not everything is a happy ending, though I promise no member of the SGC loses life or limb. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Title:** O is for the Ori  
**Author:** **samantilles**  
**Rating:** R  
**Fandom:** Stargate: SG-1  
**Spoilers:** Seasons 9-10 dealing with the Ori, specifically 10x01 "Flesh and Blood", 10x7 "Counterstrike", 10x09 "Company of Theives"  
**Category:** Episode Tag, Angst, Hurt/Comfort  
**Warnings:** Character Death, Massacre. Internal and Religious conflict imagery.  
**Word Count:** 6303  
**Beta:** Huge thanks to **paian** who literally turned this fic around in a few hours and found probably the most mistakes I've ever made in a piece of writing; and to **eilidh17** for being a huge cheerleader who is not afraid of wielding the red beta pen of death.  
**Notes:** This story begins mid season nine when the Prior first goes to Langara. However, several events are referenced here that occur in season 10, surrounding the events of Counterstrike and leading up to Company of Thieves. After the fic (so that I don't go giving away spoilers), those points will be clarified as this fic is only from Jonas's point of view and hence are not given any context for what is happening really on Earth.

* * *

The day the Prior came through the gate, Jonas started carrying the Langaran diplomatic GDO with him at all times in his briefcase. As a chief advisor to the Joint Ruling Council, he listened as the Prior in front of him preached the inspirational word of the Book of Origin. He read the book that night, thinking often of the myriad of religious texts he'd read both on Earth and on worlds he visited through the gate. But he was no longer the eager, naive scholar who first left Kelowna for Earth almost five years ago.

The Joint Ruling Council soaked up the word of the Prior readily. They publicly announced to their peoples the changes in ther hearts as they willingly accepted the Ori. The simple fact that all three First Ministers agreed without debate, shouting, arguing or even hesitation put Jonas on edge; he'd spent the past three years cajoling and gently pushing the Council towards consensus about every little issue. They never readily agreed about anything. Then the Prior came.

Jonas was present the first time someone was condemned to burn in the altar he was directed to create by the Prior. His stomach tied itself in knots as he recorded the sentence handed down by the First Ministers. The condemned man spoke out against the Ori; he said that Langara was a world free of the imposition of the will of false gods. False gods; Jonas had met many a false god in his travels with the Tau'ri. Any god who forced public executions was false in Jonas's book. He forced himself to watch, to honor the man and his sacrifice when every ounce of his being wanted to turn away from the giant flame and the billowing smoke. That night, Kianna held him close as the phrase "Hallowed are the Ori" taunted him in his dreams.

Months passed; all outspoken resistance efforts to the Ori were handled with extreme prejudice. He couldn't escape seeing the smoke from his office, hearing the sounds of the crowd cheering the latest sentence through the windows of his home in the city. He heard whispers of the resistance moving underground, but he would never be able to align himself with them. He was watched. The Ministers sang praises of him from on high to the Prior. He was the one who saved the planet, the one who traveled the stars. Jonas was a global treasure. He transcended national limitations.

In the nearly five months the Prior had been visiting Langara, the Joint Ruling Council had long since become a figurehead organization, all real power from it drained by the Prior and the devoted. Langara had truly become united. So Jonas busied himself in his lab, content in his long-neglected projects he never had time for until now.

* * *

"Advisor Quinn!" A young Kelownan soldier came running into his office. "Advisor Quinn! You must come!"

Jonas whipped his head up and around to face the soldier calling him. "What's happened?"

"Advisor! Fourteen people have been arrested for plotting against the Ori! The Prior convened the Council for an immediate trial!"

Jonas stood up, his chair flying back against a table. "What?" Any resistance efforts died out almost a month and a half earlier.

"You must come! The traitors are on trial as we speak! The Council has requested your presence directly!"

Jonas stood still, his heart beating a hundred times a minute. "Who? Who's been accused of treason?" For the Council to waive due process and abandon their justice system meant that the crimes of the accused must be most haneous indeed.

The soldier shrugged in response then boldly pulled at Jonas's arm, pulling him out the door and towards the Council Chamber.

His heart dropped to the pit of his stomach when he saw the accused lined up, Kianna standing in the middle, chains and shackles tethering her to the other accused. He heard the swift pounding of a gavel and a deep voice. "The sentence shall be carried out immediately."

"Hallowed are the Ori!" the crowd resounded cheerfully. Jonas ran to his wife, stopping the chain of people being pulled out into the city center.

"Stop it! She's not guilty of this! Stop!" He forcefully pulled her back into his arms and whispered in her ear. "I'll get you out of this, I promise!"

She pulled her arms up around his backside, rubbing him gently. "No. Don't."

Jonas pulled back, incredulous. "What do you mean, no? They're going to burn you alive!"

A tear fell from Kianna's eye. "Their accusations are true, Jonas." She raised her voice. "I lived through a false god living in my head. I refuse to let more false gods take over my life. I will never submit!" She pulled him close. "I can't live like this anymore. I will never submit, Jonas."

He couldn't bring himself to ask why, why she didn't confide in him about what she was doing while he was working. He just stared at her questioningly. She pulled him close once more. "Why?" he croaked out as he cried openly into her shoulder. She shushed and consoled him.

Kianna was pulled from Jonas forcefully by two Ori soldiers, who then dragged the condemned traitors from the chamber and outside to the altar. Two more soldiers restrained Jonas as he bucked and fought to go to his wife. First Minister Dreylock took hold of his hand and caressed his arm. "Jonas, this is the will of the Ori. She was tainted. You've been distant, flagging in your fervor for a united Langara. This is a good thing."

Jonas stared back at her, his rage boiling. "She's my wife! I can't believe you'll let her die like this! She saved this world!"

Dreylock gave him a sympathetic, solemn smile. "All non-believers must be destroyed, Jonas. She and her resistance movement worked to destroy all that we accomplished for these past several years. Hallowed are the Ori." She nodded to the soldiers to release him.

Jonas drew in a deep breath and turned away from Minister Dreylock. He fought his way through the crowd to the altar. All fourteen condemned men and women were chained together in the center. Jonas saw Kianna facing towards the front of the altar, her stature noble and strong, and ran to her, fighting through the arms of the soldiers standing guard.

"I love you so much!" Jonas held her tight, whispering into her ear. "Why didn't you tell me? I would have helped you!"

"Langara needs you now more than ever, darling. I was protecting you and the cause in case I was found out. Keep the fight alive, keep safe, and when Langara is free of the Ori, destroy this altar and put in its place a memorial to all that have perished under their rule." Her voice was soft, confident. She broke away from him and smiled. She saw the Ori soldiers come up behind Jonas. She stiffened up. "Forgive me."

Jonas was pulled from the altar shouting and bucking against the soldier, but when he saw the fire wind its way around his wife, he collapsed to the ground, openly weeping. He covered his ears in desolation as he heard the screams of those burning in front of him. He sat there for hours after the embers went dark, the cold of night washing over him. A colleague of his helped him up and walked him home. Jonas followed pliantly, his whole self numb.

* * *

"Come on, you have to get over this." Jonas's former classmate, Tomas, ripped the blanket from overtop a semiconscious Jonas. "You're far to valuable to languish here. As it is, I can't keep making excuses for you. You haven't left this bed in many days."

Jonas curled up against the brisk wind that chilled his body as the blanket was torn away. He covered his head with a pillow. "Go away."

"I can't do that. I'm under orders from the Ruling Council. You're expected to meet the new Prior who arrives today." He pulled Jonas into a sitting position. "You have to seriously begin to consider how your behavior impacts others' opinions about you--" Tomas dropped down on his haunches to directly look at Jonas. "--and about your loyalty."

Jonas glared back at him. "My loyalty?" he shouted angrily. "My loyalty?! How dare you even suggest that I am not loyal to Langara! I've been accused of that before, Tomas. I've proven myself time and again."

Tomas stepped back. "Of course you're loyal. You just need to make sure people don't question it. Get back into the swing of things. Go back to work, make sure you're seen at Prostration. The Ori will know your heart is pure and your faith true, and all will be well."

Jonas scrubbed his face with his hands, hiding as he rolled his eyes about the comment on his faith. He realized then that he was on very thin ice. People no longer differentiated Langara from the Ori. Everyone credited the Ori with creating the peace on Langara. In essence, they created Langara as everyone knew it now, in only a matter of months. "You're right, Tomas," he replied sullenly. "There's a new Prior coming?"

Tomas smiled broadly. "An Ori ship arrives this afternoon. Our Prior says today is a glorious day for Origin and Langara. The Council wants you present in four hours; you are after all a national hero." Tomas patted Jonas on the back and quickly left to give Jonas time to prepare.

* * *

_She will be the beacon of light in the darkness, to the warriors of the Ori, and to all who follow the true Path to salvation._

He was dumbstruck by her beauty and her innate power. The guest of honor wasn't a Prior as Tomas had believed, but the Orici herself. The giant Ori ship landed just outside of Kelowna city. The welcoming committee crouched in fear as the ship approached and bowed in reverence as the Orici disembarked. Many fell to their knees and kissed the hand of the Orici as she blessed them. The Council announced a dinner in her honor, which Adria accepted. She insisted on leading Prostration first, sharing the word of Origin to all faithful followers so that they might be satisfied.

First Minister Dreylock presented the Council and their support staff at the evening meal to the Orici and the priors in her attendance. Dreylock presented Jonas last. "He's my highest-ranking advisor and the man responsible for any outside communications with allies and other worlds, Orici. Jonas is a true treasure. I fully expect him to become First Minister one day. I'm sure he will be of great assistance to you, should you ever need anything."

Adria looked him over curiously. "Indeed, thank you, Minister. Advisor Quinn, do you communicate with a great many worlds? As you know, it is the goal of every follower of Origin to spread the word of truth and light to those who have yet to understand and believe."

Jonas had prepared himself already, so his answer sounded honest. "Orici, we have not yet embarked upon travelling frequently to other worlds for trade, but the few worlds we do trade with have already been blessed by Origin. Your Priors have been very valuable in helping us achieve new allies and trading partners. We can't thank you enough for all Origin has done for us." Worlds may choose for themselves whether to follow Origin, but he refused to help the Ori along in their conquest.

Adria smiled and caressed Jonas's cheek. "You are a faithful servant, Jonas Quinn. I sense great knowledge and promise in you. I greatly look forward to more conversation with you."

Jonas bowed reverently, closing his eyes in an effort to resolve his nerves and keep up the charade.

* * *

Jonas was called occasionally to the Ori ship to report on worlds with which Langara traded. Jonas always presented worlds that he knew the Ori had conquered. But as time passed, he worried about the Tau'ri. If the First Ministers hadn't already talked about their alliance with the Tau'ri, they would soon mention it. He hadn't dared contact Earth directly in fear that the Ori would find them. He also feared that when he did contact them, they too would be controlled by the Ori.

The remainder of his time he spent in his lab. Jonas was lucky to have acquired a copy of Anubis's work on the superweapon and Naquadria in Ancient, and he frequently toyed with the translation here and there when stumped on a project or between assignments. Daniel's custom primer on Ancient was one of his most well-worn manuscripts and always held a place of honor on his work table. An SGC radio also sat on the table, inconspicuous amongst tidbits of technology until one day it crackled. The radio chirped for several seconds until he realized it was Morse Code. Fumbling in his surprise, he quickly shoved aside everything in the way of the radio and its charging base. He listened closely as he groped for a pencil and paper, and jotted down the message now repeating.

"JONAS QUINN, THIS IS THE SGC. PLEASE RESPOND. JONAS QUINN, THIS IS SGC. PLEASE RESPOND."

He hesitated for a moment, trying to figure out where the radio signal was coming from. He realized the gate had been dialed. His face was pensive as he translated his response.

"SGC, THIS IS JONAS QUINN. OVER."

"ARE YOU ORI?" Jonas's heart leapt into his throat. He had long thought that Earth would never follow the word of Origin, but at the moment he was in doubt. He closed his eyes, breathed deeply and responded.

"NO." He hoped that he hadn't just signed his own death warrant, that this was wasn't some test by the Ori to test his faith.

"IS LANGARA ORI?"

"YES."

"WE CAN HELP." Jonas teared up in joy. He felt stupid for doubting Earth, even if just for a moment. "WE ARE SENDING A PACKAGE THROUGH THE GATE IN 30 MINUTES. RETRIEVE ASAP. INSTRUCTIONS ARE INSIDE. SGC OUT."

Jonas sat there, trying to comprehend everything that just occurred. He impatiently waited twenty-five minutes in his office, checking his watch repeatedly and pacing around the room. With five minutes until the drop, he quickly shoved the radio into his satchel and walked out the door. He walked cautiously down the hallways to a back staircase, avoiding the roaming security teams. He quickly descended to the gate chamber and found a small black suitcase at the bottom of the dais. He checked his watch; he was two minutes early. That was when he saw the two guards unconscious on the ground, a Goa'uld shock grenade sitting between them. He allowed himself the smallest of smiles. The SGC planned the drop so he wouldn't arrive until after the shock grenade went off. He glanced from side to side to see if anyone was around, checked the guards' pulses and sat them up against the wall as if they were sleeping on the job. He then picked up the grenade and case and returned to his lab as inconspicuously as possible.

After locking his lab door, he opened the case to find six syringes and a note in Goa'uld.

_Jonas,_

__

We send this package in the understanding that Langara has decided to follow Origin, but you have not accepted Origin yourself. Earth has been fighting the Ori since they entered the galaxy, but for every planet we save, five more fall. We can protect you and your immediate family. Included are six subcutaneous transmitters and syringes with which to inject them into your upper arm. Do so immediately. We have a ship on its way to rescue you.

_Good luck and be safe, my friend,  
Daniel Jackson  
SG-1_

Jonas stared at the six syringes. He had no family left. He could think of no one who was resisting the Ori anymore. He was truly alone. He turned one of the pre-loaded syringes in his hand for several minutes before pulling up his sleeve and injecting himself with the transmitter. He winced as the large-gauge needle forged inward; then he sank the plunger. He breathed in deeply, removed the needle and returned it to the case. He hid the case deep in a cabinet and read through the letter several times more. He couldn't help but wish this package, this chance, had arrived two months ago, before Kianna was executed.

* * *

Adria invited him to sit beside her on the pillow-laden floor. He graciously dropped to the floor after offering a hand to the Orici to help her down. "Advisor Quinn, thank you so much for visiting me. I do so greatly enjoy our chats."

Jonas blushed on cue. "Thank you, Orici. I am truly blessed to be honored by your presence. Hallowed are the Ori." He forced himself to smile brightly and bowed his head in reverence.

"I wish to ask you about a specific planet today. What do you know of the Tau'ri?" Adria gazed at him. He knew she was reading his reaction, and for a moment he feared she could read his mind. He banished the thought; he surely would have been executed a long time ago.

"Quite a bit, Orici. I spent a year with them about three years back. They were very helpful to Langara once. I'm afraid they have no interest in us anymore. I have not heard from them in over a year." Jonas remained as calm as possible, attempting to exude honesty in his facial expressions and posture.

"You spent time with them?" Adria seemed truly shocked.

"Did the Ministers never mention our relationship with them? The Tau'ri were instrumental in the continued existence of Langara several times. But now we have Origin to save us." He held up the precious book everyone was required to carry with them.

Adria pondered him for several minutes. "The Ministers indeed shared your history with the Tau'ri, but I needed to hear it from you. I received word that you might be loyal to them still. You see, the Tau'ri have tried to undermine us every chance they can. They are singlehandedly responsible for all the deaths of the unfaithful they lead astray. I am glad to see your loyalty is no longer in question." She smiled to him and put her hand on his. "So you say you are no longer in contact with them?"

Jonas shook his head, lying blatantly to the Orici. "We have very little to offer them anymore. They've moved away from Naquadria technology when they couldn't harness its power."

"Ah, I have heard of Naquadria. Your Ministers have been very generous with us; we have several scientists aboard this vessel studying the mineral. We are committed to helping you develop the technology to use it safely and efficiently. You are certain Earth does not want Naquadria anymore?" Adria stared at Jonas intently as he shook his head in response. "Very well, then. Thank you, Advisor Quinn."

Jonas stood and bowed in reverence. "Would the Orici like to see the work I've completed thus far on Naquadria? I've spent the past several years dedicating free time to that research." A dark thought filled his mind. Perhaps if he tampered with the formulas, another accident might occur, one that would take out the Ori leadership on the planet. He gave up the idea when he remembered any Naquadria explosion would destroy Langara entirely. He lost control of his emotions for that moment, however.

He knew Adria picked up on a change in his facial expression. "Is there something wrong? Should I fetch a physician?"

Jonas waved off the assistance. "I'm fine, just got a bit dizzy standing up that quickly." Even he wouldn't believe that lie. He looked back at her and gave a large smile. "I can have copies of my research sent over immediately."

"My scientists will appreciate that greatly." Adria bade farewell, as did Jonas. He was escorted off the ship by a captain in full combat gear, a kind-looking man with sandy blond hair.

The captain stopped Jonas just as they exited the ship. "The Tau'ri will attempt to make contact, Advisor Quinn. It is imperative you inform us at once when they do."

Jonas stood back in aghast. "I don't think they'll ever come back here, Captain."

The captain stood firm. "They are always hunting the Orici. Word will eventually reach them we are or were here, especially if Langara proves to be a useful safe harbor. Even after we leave, they will come. I am certain of this." Jonas looked at the anguished face of the captain. "But more than that, they have my wife and the mother of the Orici. Trust me when I say they will come. You will tell us when they make contact, Advisor Quinn?"

Jonas stood there in shock. The thought that Earth took hostages or prisoners did not coincide with the memories he had of how the SGC worked. The NID, maybe, but not the SGC. He nodded his head. "Of course. Hallowed are the Ori." The captain gratefully returned the salutation.

* * *

Jonas walked through the city slowly, going back over the conversations he had with both the Orici and the captain. Then he thought about Kianna. She'd never forgive him if he began to believe in the Ori. But he knew his strength was diminishing fast. He suddenly was aware he was being followed by a man in a cape, his large hood covering his face. As he turned back around to contemplate a way to get rid of his tail, another man walked up to his side.

Dropping his hood, Colonel Reynolds put a gentle hand on Jonas's back. "General O'Neill sends his greetings." He pressed a slip of paper into Jonas's hand." Meet me here after Prostration tonight. We are sure glad to see you." He bade Jonas farewell, with a muttered, "Hallowed are the Ori." Jonas smiled at the colonel's clearly sarcastic tone.

Reynolds was walking away when Jonas remembered to give his farewell. "Good day, brother! Hallowed are the Ori!" With a diminishing smile, he set off back for his home as quickly as possible. The slip of paper listed a small, out of the way hut on the outskirts of town. With only an hour before Prostration, Jonas quickly grabbed his already-packed bag with his most treasured belongings, including several items left by his wife, including her wedding ring which he salvaged from the growing pile of embers on the altar, as well as a few days' worth of clothes. He had hoped that he would be rescued soon, and he wanted to be prepared. He made his way to his office with only twenty minutes to spare and immediately threw in his journals, a few key books, and the SGC radio. The last item to go into the bag was the transmitter case. He wasn't sure what exactly they were used for, but he figured the SGC would want them back. He strapped the GDO he carried with him in his briefcase onto his ankle, as the season was warm in Kelowna this time of year and with SG-3 on the planet, he couldn't risk being anywhere without it. Carrying a briefcase to Prostration would have looked odd and suspicious. He stowed the bag in a corner of the office as he left for the religious service.

The Orici announced during Prostration that she was leaving the following day to continue spreading the word of Origin to the peoples of this galaxy. Jonas wasn't sure what to make of the information. Hopefully the situation on Langara would ease up a bit once the Orici was gone, but on the other hand another world was about to be subjected to the hell he'd lived in the past seven months. Hell? It was only then that he realized he had come to a decision about the Ori. For all the human losses Langara had endured in their struggle for peace the last several decades, as many had died at the hands of the Ori and their devout followers in only seven months.

Jonas found Reynolds and the rest of SG-3 huddled in the corner of a small house on the far edge of town, as far away from the Ori ship as possible. He recognized the owner of the place, a low-level scientist who worked in his building. The scientist glared at Jonas, seemingly unsure whether to trust him.

"It's okay, Marcus. I'll vouch for him." Reynolds stood and greeted Jonas with a strong pat on the arm and a firm handshake. "Am I glad to see you! We've lost too many allies in this fight, Jonas. Good to see us win some once in a while. Come, sit. We've got a lot to discuss." Jonas nodded enthusiastically and he broke out a broad smile. This felt right.

One question had dominated Jonas's mind since he saw Reynolds this afternoon. "How did you get on the planet? The security has doubled since the guards were caught sleeping on the job."

Reynolds moved closer and dropped his chin down, whispering into Jonas's ear. "The new F-304, the _Odyssey_ is in orbit, hidden behind the moon. The Asgard gave us beaming technology. That is what those transmitters were for." Jonas steeled his face so not to give away anything to Marcus, who seemed to be straining to hear the privy conversation.

They questioned Jonas about the status of Langara and the Ori. Reynolds was surprised how quickly and easily Langara bought into Origin. "I always thought the Kelownans would fight anyone who stepped on their turf. We counted on you guys to be there to fight if necessary. Such a shame."

"We were hopeless to resist; we were a militarized, faithless society, and Origin was that right combination of factors that we so desperately craved. It was the perfect fit in the gap of people's lives, apparently. I'll be the first to admit, the word of Origin is alluring, even to me. I know that if I hadn't left Kelowna for the SGC all those years ago, I'd be a devout follower. My time at the SGC definitely changed my opinions on global and galactic politics."

"Jackson said the same thing about Origin. And General O'Neill put money down that you'd be opposed to the Ori. He said something along the lines of 'even Jonas can't be that dumb.' You know him well enough to know those are high praises from him!" Everyone laughed except Marcus. He kept looking suspiciously out the window. Reynolds was the first to notice.

Moments later the door to the house burst open and Ori soldiers crowded in, their staffs pointed at the five sitting at the table. SG-3 was quick to raise their guns back, but Jonas was unarmed. The sandy-haired captain who had warned Jonas about the Tau'ri took center point and gave Jonas a decidedly disappointed glare. The crowd of soldiers parted as Adria walked in to the humble house.

"Jonas Quinn. I had such high hopes for you despite your little attempts to hide information from me. I knew every time you falsely praised the Ori, every lie you told me about worlds you visited and your contact with the Tau'ri. I know about the gate activations last week and the guards found unconscious." She stared at SG-3 before looking back at Jonas, her face and voice filled with disappointment. "If only I could have converted you, you would have been such a great addition to our cause. Nevertheless, all non-believers must be destroyed. I will greatly enjoy watching these faithless Tau'ri warriors perish. " She stood there regally as she motioned to the captain to take the traitors prisoner.

* * *

The five men sat in the cold empty prison cell in the city police department. Two Kelownan soldiers watched over them, from which Jonas deduced that the Ori soldiers must have been out hunting down anyone who might have helped SG-3 remain undercover while they were on the planet.

Lieutenant Mooney was the first to break the silence. "As far as jail cells go, this isn't the worst by far." The rest of SG-3 laughed, and Jonas felt the tension release.

"Definitely. Even only being on SG-1 for a short while, I definitely got more than my fair share of jail time. Nirrti's lab on '367 was the worst, especially with the Goa'uld messing with our DNA. The best was from that one time when we were intentionally captured by an undercover Tok'ra. Felger and Coombs actually ran off and tried to rescue us from our prison onboard. Had a nice open circular sitting area with only a force field. No ugly bars and rotting walls."

Reynolds spoke up. "We get imprisoned every couple of weeks, whenever we get found out eventually by the Ori. Anyone remember the decks of cards this time?"

The team shuffled around, checking pockets before one spoke up. "They must have been in my gear." Simultaneously, all five of them looked longingly at the large SGC backpacks sitting next to the desk on the far side of the jail and groaned.

"There's no way we can—" The young lieutenant looked hopeful.

"Nah, they never allow us a final request." The team chuckled again.

Jonas observed the team camaraderie with fascination. "So, this happens a lot?"

"More than you'd care to know, Quinn," Reynolds replied before moving next to Jonas. "We've got the _Odyssey_ up there cloaked in orbit, ready to beam us out when we don't check in. All we've got to do is make it till noon tomorrow morning and we're set. You did inject yourself with a subcutaneous transmitter, right?"

Jonas nodded. "I'm not so sure we'll make it to morning. Sentences of death are usually carried out pretty quickly these days. And with the Orici set to leave, we might be due early in the morning."

"Adria's a hardcore bitch, let me just tell you. We've been trying to get our hands on her since she first appeared as the leader of the Ori forces. Has she been here long?"

"A month or two. Langara's been restocking the ship with everything from produce to wives for the soldiers. I think they plan to use Langara as a safe harbor, at least that's what one of her soldiers stated. That would explain why any resistance has been dealt with swiftly and without mercy. What I'd like to know is how she knew I was lying to her."

Reynolds looked at him incredulously. "Seriously, Quinn? Did you not know she reads minds? She's been playing you all along, no doubt." The rest of SG-3 chuckled. "Don't worry about it. It happens to everyone."

Jonas thought about Reynolds's words for a moment. "So, it was my fault we were caught."

Reynolds put a supporting arm on Jonas's shoulder. "No. Marcus sold us to the Ori. He's not here, is he?" He swept his other arm around the barren jail cell. Jonas nodded in acknowledgement. "We'll get out of this."

Jonas patted Reynolds's arm. "Okay."

Reynolds ordered everyone to rest, assigning Mooney to first watch. Jonas shifted constantly on the jail floor, unable to find a comfortable spot, but eventually exhaustion wore him out.

* * *

They were dragged out of their cell shortly before high noon and taken directly to the town center. The three First Ministers of the Joint Ruling Council stood in attendance next to the Orici and her Priors. The Council didn't even attempt to hold a trial for the accused. They were immediately chained to the center of the altar. The Prior to Adria's right began to preach. "Glorious are the Ori, who lead us to salvation, who didst fight the evil that would doom us to mortal sin. Did they defeat the old spirits and cast them out. And now, with the strength of our will, they do call upon us to prevail against the corruption of all unbelievers. Hallowed are the Ori!"

As the crowd replied loudly, Adria raised her hand and the top of the altar alit in fire. Jonas watched it smoothly move closer to him, winding its way around the altar. Suddenly Reynolds's watched beeped. "Saved by the bell!" All five men were beamed away.

onas looked around at the bridge of the ship before fixing his gaze one one man seated at its center. "Welcome board, Mr. Quinn, I'm Colonel Emerson, captain of the _U.S.S. Odyssey_," the man said. "Colonel Reynolds, are we ready to depart?"

Jonas teared with joy when he saw his bag on the floor of the bridge. What little he had from his wife was not going to be left behind. "The transmitters! Oh thank you!" He knelt down to the ground, removed the transmitter case and handed it to Reynolds.

Reynolds smiled at a satisfied outcome. While the transmitters were of no consequence, the tagalong they brought with them back to the _Odyssey_ was.

Emerson took his seat in the captain's chair. "Marks, plot a course for P3X-797."

Jonas swerved his head around. "Land of Light?"

Emerson nodded. "We separate the allies we rescue among a few different planets for your protection. We need to be prepared for the very real possibility the Ori might find out where our Alpha Site is. The Land of Light is fortified with a large contingent of rebel Jaffa. I believe Master Bra'tac uses the planet as a safe haven between campaigns."

Jonas smiled at the thought of seeing Master Bra'tac again, and his heart yearned to see the rest of SG-1 soon.

"Mr. Quinn, Colonel Reynolds will show you to some temporary quarters. We will arrive at P3X-797 in about 20 hours." Jonas gratefully allowed Reynolds to guide him to the guest quarters.

* * *

Jonas was greeted by Samantha Carter as he beamed down from the _Odyssey_. "Sam!" He hugged her tightly for several minutes. "I'm so glad to see you!"

"Same here, Jonas. When we first received word that Langara fell to the Ori, we feared the worst, especially as no new information came afterwards."

They broke the embrace but remained close. "When did you find out Langara fell to the Ori? How?"

"Your wife smuggled two people through your Stargate to the Alpha Site. We figured she got the gate address from you, but neither man indicated that you had any involvement with the plot against the Ori. This was two, two and a half months ago, maybe?"

"My wife? Kianna sent those men?" Jonas sighed in shock, looking up to the sky to prevent tears from falling. "She didn't tell me anything about the resistance she was coordinating. Not a peep from her. She told me right before they killed her that she did everything to protect me and the cause." Samantha held him close as he wept for his wife for several moments.

When he finally broke contact, she led him to the house of Tuplo, his bag in hand, and helped him settle in. They talked for hours about the current situation of the war against the Ori, the status of allied planets, and what was going on at the SGC. They talked about their hesitation to contact Langara given the reports of the two men who were smuggled out before they developed the plan they did involving Morse Code and Goa'uld. "Only you would have been able to decipher both."

He found out the truth about the Ori captain's wife, Vala, much to his relief. He asked a hundred silly questions about Jack becoming the all-important general, and learned about the two new members of SG-1 through Samantha. He begged her to tell detailed stories about how the replicators were defeated and nearly didn't believe that Daniel ascended again. He found out about Pete and Jacob, and offered what consolation she could to her. He shared with her the few treasures he was able to rescue from Langara.

Samantha gave him a fierce goodbye hug. She was here to meet up with the _Odyssey_ on a mission to follow up on a few leads about potential supergates in the galaxy. While it might have been a coincidence that she was here as he arrived, he thanked his lucky stars to have seen her. The Land of Light might not be Earth, but it certainly felt more like home than Langara had these past seven months.

* * *

He received word from the SGC shortly after all the Priors had been "decommissioned" by the Ark of Truth that the Joint Ruling Council decided to keep practicing Origin, according to SG-3, who reconnoitered the planet. Jonas had looked forward to returning home after the battle against the Ori was won, but reports of continuing deterioration of the condition of Langara ruined any hope. Within months, the Joint Ruling Council had condemned nearly two thousand to a fiery death for being unfaithful to Origin. The undercover SG team assigned to Langara was recalled thankfully before the final report came from Langara. A suicide bomber set off a crude but large Naquadria bomb on the altar in the center of Kelowna City. Jonas eventually settled with a number of rescued allies and resistance fighters from across several worlds, and became their first governor.

The _Odyssey_ made one last pass over the planet about a year later, with Jonas aboard, and he saw firsthand the destruction Origin had caused. The atmosphere from above was a murky brown over half the planet, two of the three continents no longer visible from orbit. SG-1 stood around him, and he drew strength from his former teammates.

* * *

Timeline Highlights:  
1. Kianna smuggled the two men from Langara approximately a week before episode 10x07, Counterstrike. As she purposefully did not include her husband in her actions, the men would have no real information to give on Jonas.  
2. Episode 10x08 Memento Mori takes place on scene over the course of almost four weeks. Given that by episode 10x09, Cam is out of a sling entirely and back on active duty, I can easily assume a minimum of six weeks takes place between the events of Memento Mori and Company of Thieves, and I can reasonably take two weeks between Counterstrike and Memento Mori. This gives me eight weeks, nearly two months between the time the men are smuggled out and the SGC comes up with a plan to find out if Jonas is alive and how to rescue him.  
3. Jonas's arrival at the Land of Light and Samantha's departure onto the Odyssey immediately preceeds Company of Thieves.


End file.
